Scoobydoo and the Ghoustly Figure
by Daseyfanforever
Summary: There is a new mystery for the gang to solve. Will they be able to solve it. With Crystal, Amber, and Detective Beau Neville now a part of Mystery Inc anything is possible. Please read and review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Scooby-doo and the gang are visiting the town where they met Crystal and Amber. They all get out of the van to look around. All of them hear a noise and then all of a sudden Crystal, Amber, and Detective Beau Neville come running up to them.

Neville walks up to Velma and starts talking to her. Scooby and Amber are wagging their tails and barking up a storm. Crystal says hi to Shaggy really quickly and then says she wants to talk to her.

Daphne replies "Ok" and then they go to an area that is away from everyone else and and then Crystal looks at Daphne. She says to Daphne "So What is going on with you and Fred". "I mean last time I saw you two were always looking at each other and smiling". "Is there anything I should now"? "No" Daphne replied. "Nothing is going on between us". "I really care about him and would love to be his girlfriend but I don't know how to tell him that I like him. "Well, you just need to find a time where you two are alone together and then you can ask him if he likes you". "Ok, that sounds like a plan" Daphne exclaimed. "I'm happy I could help" Crystal replied.

They walked back to the van and piled into it and then they drove off.

Fred was driving along and everyone was talking when the unexpected happened and the van started to make a lot of noise. Luckily, they were in the next town and had just pulled up to a car service station when the van stopped working. Fred got out to see what the problem was. Turns out the radiator was shot and they would need a new one.

The rest of the gang got out and they all walked into the shop together. Fred talked to some guy and the guy told them that they would have it fixed by the morning so that meant the gang would have to spend the night in a hotel. The gang walked around and they found a nice hotel that did accept pets so they walked into the hotel and they went to check in.


	2. Chapter 2

The man at the desk told them no one had been to the hotel in years because it was haunted. Fred asked the man "What do you mean by haunted"? The man said, "well a figure has been visiting the hotel and has scared all the guests away". I don't get any business because no one wants to stay at a hotel that is haunted. "I think I know you people". "You guys are Mystery Inc right"? Yes we are Daphne replied with a smile. "Will you please help me'? said the man. "If you do I will let you stay for free". "Ok we'll do it" Crystal replied. "Sounds great" the man exclaimed.

The lights flickered off for a second and then the figure appeared. It was all black and really creepy. It looked at the gang for a second and then it dissappeared. As soon as it left the lights flickered back on. "Well gang like we have a mystery to solve" Fred exclaimed. "So lets go and start to look for some clues" Fred said. "That sounds great Fred but does anyone have anything to eat"? "I am really hungry" Shaggy said. "I have two boxes of Scooby snacks and two bottles of water in my purse" Velma replied. "DO you want it"? "Yea sure shaggy said. Velma reached into her purse and pulled out the boxes and the bottles of water. She handed them to Shaggy.

Shaggy took them. He handed a bottle of water and a box of Scooby snacks to Scooby. They both started to eat the snacks and they also drank some water. "Can I have some Scooby"? Amber asked. "Sure Amber Scooby replied. He handed her a handful of snacks and then he let her drink some water from his bottle. Once she was done she smiled at him and said "Thanks Scooby". "Your Welcome" Scooby replied.

"Are you guys ready to look for some clues now"? Fred asked. "Yea were ready" Shaggy replied. "Amber you go with Scooby, Shaggy, and Crystal". "Velma you go with Neville" and "Daphne will go with me" Fred said. Everyone split up and went in different directions. Daphne was walking along with Fred. She found a clue on the ground. She picked it up and put it in her purse. She was really nervous because she was finally going to tell Fred how she felt.

She smoothed her outfit. She was currently wearing a pink and gold halter top, Pants, belt, hat, flats, pink nail polish and she was carrying a matching purse. Her jewlrey included pink and gold necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings. Her hair was wavy. Her makeup included gold eyeshadow, pink eyeliner, pink blush, and pink Krispy Kreme flavored lip gloss. She stopped walking and so did Fred.

"Whats wrong Daph"? He asked her. "I need to talk to you" she replied. "Go ahead" Fred said. "Listen I think we should talk about our relationship. "Are we friends or are we something more"? Daphne asked Fred. "I mean what exactly where you going to say when we were solving the mystery of the witches ghost"? "Rememeber you pulled me aside and you almost told me something but then the hex girls interrupted us." "So what were you going to say" Daphne asked with her hands on her hips.

Fred looked at Daphne and said "Well I was going to say that I really care about you and the truth is I have always liked you as more than a friend. Daphne had tears streaming down her face. "Really"? she asked. "Yes" Fred replied. He wiped away her tears with his hand and then he pulled her into a hug. Daphne hugged him back and then he pulled away after several seconds. They looked at each other. Daphne had a very excited look on her face and Fred was looking very happy. They both leaned into each other and they had their first kiss. They were still kissing when Daphne's cell phone rang.

She sighed and and pulled it out of her purse to answer it. "Hello" she said. "Its me" Shaggy replied. Like whats talking you so long we have been wating for a half hour. Ok, we'll be there soon bye. Daphne ended the call and then she put her phone back in her pocket.


End file.
